The Journal of Dr Chamberlin
by Normandie M
Summary: Cairo 1926. The most unusual of deaths has occured, and the journal of the murdered will tell the man's story...R/R!


Disclaimer: 'The Mummy', The Americans, Rick, Evie, Beni, Jonathan and esp. the Egyptologist Dr Chamberlin belong to Universal. Andrew and Selene Chamberlin belong to me and may only be used with my permission.  
  
A/N: I'm a huge fan of 'The Mummy' (I've noticed quite a few HP fans are too.) so I'm writing a fic on the events of the film. But instead of looking at it from the perspective of one of the more popular characters, such as Rick, Evie or Jonathan, I've plucked one from obscurity. I haven't noticed any fics about him (I've heard him mentioned in a few) so I'm writing a fic about Dr Chamberlin, or the Egyptologist, as many of us know him better as. Yes, he was a greedy and quite annoying character at times, but what if we were to look at how he felt during the film, up until the moment he died? I think we would see a different person. So with that said, this is his journal of the events of March 1926, until his untimely death. It's a bit of a long read, but I don't really think it needs chaptering. Before you begin though, please take note of the biography below. This is my version of what his life may have been like leading up to the events. Reviews and comments are very much welcome.  
  
William Abdul Chamberlin was born on the 18th of September 1880 in London. He was raised by his English father and Arab mother there for the first 17 years of his life. When he graduated from Eton in 1898, he was accepted into Cambridge, where he began a degree in Egyptology and joined the rowing team as a cox. The so-called 'land of civilization' has always fascinated Chamberlin to no end, and he completed his degree with honors. Afterwards, he continued on to earn his master's degree successfully and accepted a job at Cambridge. At the outbreak of World War 1, he was called into service and was stationed in Cairo for the duration of the conflict.  
Chamberlin has been involved in expeditions to excavate in the Valley of Kings and Queens, Thebes, Tell-El-Amarna, Giza, Memphis and Sakkara. He has also supervised several expeditions to Kom Ombo, Luxor and Philae. Chamberlin can read and decipher Ancient Egyptian and Hieroglyphs and has written several books on his expeditions and contributes regularly to the University newspaper from his office in his beloved Cairo. He is widowed and has two children, Andrew, 22 and Selene, 20, both students at Cambridge.  
  
The Journal of Doctor William Chamberlin, Professor of Egyptology, Cambridge  
  
March 3, 1926  
Office, Cairo  
  
I have just received three visitors in my office. Three Americans. One of them, this tanned rogueish fellow spoke up and offered me a rough hand.  
"Dr Chamberlin?"  
"Yes, what can I do for you, gentlemen?"  
"My name's Al Henderson, and this here on my left is Ed Burns (a gangly youngish man with glasses) and on my right this is Dave Daniels (a dark haired fellow with the appearance of a New York gangster) and my comrades and I have a proposition for you."  
I leaned back in my chair and regarded them carefully. "What sort of proposition, Mr Henderson?"  
"My friends and I have found ourselves a little discovery which might interest you," Henderson said in a western American accent, leaning forward slightly. "If you're willing to join us."  
"What sort of discovery, gentlemen?" I severely doubted these men could find anything remotely exciting.  
"Ever heard of Hamunaptra, Doctor?" Burns said, his eyes glinting excitedly through his wire rimmed glasses.  
My eyes widened. What did these men know about a mythical city?  
"The legendary lost city of the dead. A fairy tale in my opinion." I said, trying to be evasive. "What about it?"  
"Well, we've found ourselves a guide, some diggers, tools and plenty of transport." said Daniels, a slight grin playing on his lips. "And we was wondering if you'd like to come?"  
"Do you know that many have died trying to find this forsaken city?" I argued.  
"We're well aware of that Doctor, but our guide has been there and survived." Burns replied.  
"We'll pay you well if you do decide to come. Imagine if we did find the lost city Doctor! Imagine the wealth and riches, I'd think you'd become even more well recognized than Mr Howard Carter." Henderson chipped in.  
I do fancy the idea, despite the risks. I haven't been on a archaeological dig for quite some time..   
"Besides, we need someone to direct our native friends around. They don't speak English. I believe you can speak Arabic?" Daniels added. "And decipher Egyptian Hieroglyphs and hieratic?"   
"Yes I can, gentlemen. But-"  
"There would be plenty to decipher. The walls...paintings...statues." said Burns.  
They were slowly pulling me in. And having a guide whom had been there before is a bonus, though it does sound suspicious. I do doubt that these gentlemen are interested in anything else besides treasure. I do like the look of Burns though. The boy could have potential. He seems eager to learn.  
"Alright gentlemen, I think I will come."  
The Americans smiled and I shook each of their hands.  
"Welcome aboard, Doc." Daniels grinned.  
"We set sail a week from now." Henderson told me, then took a pen and paper from my desk and scribbled some details on it.  
"This is where you can contact us. Until then." he added, and the Americans turned to leave.  
So that's what has happened until now. Little do the Americans know that there is something greater hidden in the lost city, something we Egyptologists talk about only in bars. The black book of the dead. If I found this in Hamunaptra, I would be guaranteed fame in an instant. The first to discover the secrets of the Egyptian afterlife, a title much desired by all archaeologists and explorers in Egypt. Including myself.  
  
March 10, 1926  
S.S Isis  
  
This morning we began our journey. The last week has been rather hectic for me. I managed to contact Andrew and tell him what I was doing.   
"Father, are you mad?" was the first I heard from him on the subject. A great deal of persuading and reassurance managed to change his mind. I didn't feel I could tell my little Selene, so I left Andrew to do it. Then I sent my students' marked assignments back to Cambridge and rather appropriately wrote an article on the different Necropolis' in Egypt for the University newspaper.  
The Cairo Port was unbelievably crowded, it took me a good deal of time to get everything in order and ensure that our diggers, tools and horses were all aboard. And the Americans were no help either. Mr Henderson clapped me on the back and sent me on my way while they went aboard and watched.  
"We don't know how to instruct 'em Doc!" he yelled as he fought his way up the gangplank.  
I don't like their guide much either. His name's Beni Gabor, and he's this very greasy, ratty looking fellow who doesn't look very trustworthy. Thankfully my American friends were smart enough to only pay him half now and half when he brings us back safely. He smirked at me as I stood and looked up at the Americans from their perch above me, after ensuring that all the horses, equipment and diggers were at least aboard the boat.  
"Everything is in order, Gentlemen!" I yelled above the din.  
"Thankyou Doctor!" Burns yelled back, saluting me.  
Minutes later, the ship set sail. The day has passed rather quickly. After ensuring that the diggers had cabins and the horses were being looked after, I set about taking notes on the trip while relaxing on deck with a cup of tea and my hookah. If we find the city and treasure, I do think I'd like to write a book on the experience. I might even go on a teaching sabbatical across the Universities of Europe and America. Mr Henderson, Burns and Daniels sat nearby, talking in hushed whispers about what they'd do if they found the treasure. And Beni went off with the diggers for a smoke.  
That evening, after dinner, this young British man, calls himself Jonathan Carnahan, who has a mischievous face invited himself to join the Americans in a card game. He says that he, his younger sister Evelyn (the only woman on the boat, I swear. I've seen her before. Quite pretty and she could be no more than a few years older than Selene.), an investor in the trip and an American are looking for Hamunaptra too. I swear I've heard the name 'Carnahan' before in my circles. I must look into that when I get back. Well into the card game, this American joined the little group. Tall, handsome fellow with this swag on his back. They were dealing out cards when he approached. I looked up from my book and watched the scene with interest, taking a light drag on my hookah.  
"Quit playing with your glasses and cut the deck would you Burns!" said Daniels impatiently to Burns, who was polishing his glasses.  
"Without my glasses I can't see the deck to cut it Dave." he said idly, checking his reflection in them before sliding them over his eyes.  
"Sit down, O'Connell, we could use another good player." the Englishman said to the approaching American, trying to pull up a chair and keep an eye on his cards.  
"I only gamble with my life, not with my money." said O'Connell, grinning slightly at the group. He seems a bit too sure of himself, I think.  
"Never?" Daniels piped up. "What if I were to wager 500 dollars says we get to Hamunaptra before you?"  
"You're going to Hamunaptra?" O'Connell asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Damn straight we are." Henderson replied, looking at his cards.  
"And who says we are?" he asked.  
"He does." the Americans chorused, looking in Jonathan's direction.  
"Well? What do you say O'Connell? Is it a bet?" Daniels asked, grinning slightly.  
"You're on." O'Connell said, looking remarkably calm about it. I couldn't resist saying something.  
"And what makes you so confident, Sir?" I asked, looking up from my book.  
"What makes you?" he retorted. Before I could answer, Henderson spoke up.  
"We've got us a man who's actually been there."  
O'Connell looked almost shocked. I couldn't resist a small smile as he looked at the Americans suspiciously. Jonathan, also looked somewhat shocked, but then gave us a slight smile.  
"I say," he said brightly. "what a coincidence, because O'Connell-"  
O'Connell cut him off by 'accidentally' hitting him with his swag.   
"Whose play is it? Is it my play?" he said vaguely, as if he hadn't said anything before. The Americans looked like they had an inkling of who it was. And so did I.  
"I'll be seeing you gentlemen." O'Connell said, still calm. "Good Evening Jonathan." he added, squeezing Jonathan a little to hard on the shoulder.  
I wonder if our fellow O'Connell knows anything about Hamunaptra. He seemed astonished to know there was someone else who'd come back, I wonder if he knows who it is....  
  
March 11, 1926  
Enroute to Hamunaptra  
  
Disaster struck last night. A group of Arab men, all dressed in black took over the barge and attacked it, setting it alight. I was in my cabin, examining some of my University papers when Mr Henderson barged right in, and began yelling about these men.  
"Get outside!" he roared at me, and judging from what I saw when I looked out into the corridor, I was more than willing to comply. The corridors were filled with smoke. Before I left though, I thought to bring my umbrella, galabea (A/N:a longish robe worn by Arab men. You see him wear it in some later scenes in the movie.),some important books and this journal before getting out on deck. Flames were leaping everywhere, and the Arabs were attacking all over the place. I ran for Mr Henderson, who was on the bow with Burns and Daniels. They were shooting everything in sight. It has been my great misfortune to have acquired an acute case of shellshock while I was in service, when one of my fellow soldiers shot a gun over my shoulder and next to my ear. I have been prone to twitching and flinching at the sound of a gunshot ever since, and this was no exception. I could see O'Connell and Evelyn too, running around. O'Connell picked Evelyn up and threw her overboard. Several of the diggers jumped off as well, taking the horses with them. Then Jonathan ran out on deck as one of the Arabs on fire ran for him. Henderson shot the Arab and he fell off into the water. Jonathan looked at us, grinning.  
"I say, good show!" he commented, putting on his pith helmet. "And did I panic?" he tossed this little box in the air and caught it. "I think not!"   
Just as he said that, flames pulsed up from the deck and soon he too was in the water. It was then I knew it was time to go, so I jumped for it, the Americans following me. It was actually quite cool in the water, and we swam quickly. One of the diggers gave the reins of the horses to Henderson, and we began to slog onto the sandy beach. I got there first, and began to give orders to the still panicking diggers. Henderson came next, yelling to Daniels. "Get 'em out the water! Come on dogies! Give them a smack on the back!" referring to the horses.  
"This is a messed up country!" Daniels yelled back, not looking where he was going and falling over into the water. Burns, coming after them said nothing, but poured water out of his hat, looking disgusted. Beni, our guide was already on the shore. Looking to the other side of the river, I saw O'Connell, Jonathan, Evelyn and presumably their investor, a short, fat, little Arab man. Beni, who I figured by now must know O'Connell, splashed into the shallows and began yelling.  
"Hey O'Connell! Looks to me like I got all the horses!"  
And he did have a point. We had managed to escape with most of our resources, they didn't have a thing except whatever O'Connell was carrying on his back. Unfazed, O'Connell yelled back in a sing-song voice.  
"Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!"   
"Yeah." Beni mumbled, then fully realizing his mistake, began cursing and splashing water with his feet. The Americans were not pleased, and neither was I. That night, I spoke to the locals and they told us that they could ferry us over in the morning. Until then, we set up a temporary camp and I eventually fell into an peaceful sleep.  
I was awoken by a loud "Doc!" and found Henderson standing over me, grinning like an idiot.  
"Rise and shine Doctor. Our rafts await us."  
I could tell he was expecting me to give instruction to the diggers, so groggily I struggled to my feet and in as authoritative voice as possible, I began giving instructions. Eventually we all piled onto the rafts and were slowly and carefully transported to the other side of the river. When we got there, the Americans got us some food and I learned that our friends had bought some camels and had just left. Beni was steaming.  
"We must go now, my friends!" he yelled, taking the reins of a camel and climbing up on, nimbly.  
"What?" Burns asked, drinking coffee from a tin cup.  
"If we are to win your bet, than we must go!" Beni yelled insistently.  
The Americans exchanged glances. "Alright then," Henderson said, confident, and swung a leg over his horse and took the reins. "we go now."  
I could scarcely argue, and so off we went. Beni lead the way across the desert on his camel, we followed on horses, a long, tedious journey. Burns rode alongside me for a time, asking questions.  
"What do you think Hamunaptra'll look like Doc?"  
"I imagine like any of the Ramesside temples. Alot like the New Kingdom temples. Ever been to Karnak, Mr Burns?"   
"What? What's Karnak?"  
"er....never mind. So," I began. "how did you and your friends find out about Hamunaptra?"  
"We heard from Mr Gabor. We were in a bar jus' having a drink and Henderson discovers the waiter has nicked off with his wallet! So after a big chase through the streets of Cairo we corner this little guy and he begins talking very quickly, very fast. He's saying all this stuff about a 'lost city of the dead', full of the wealth of deceased Pharaohs. Henderson wanted to kill him anyway, but Daniels and I liked the idea and we overruled Henderson. So in about two days we arranged it all. I have a cousin who goes to Cambridge, and he told me about you. We figured we'd better bring someone who knew something about it all along with us."  
  
From experience I knew it would be hot, so I'm holding my umbrella over my head as I ride. Daniels, Burns and Henderson have also taken initiative, and are wearing hats. Beni, just wearing his fez and looking very hot and bothered, hasn't and has eyeing my umbrella enviously. The journey is certainly interspersed with moments, such as some of the diggers singing loud Arab songs, that's lent to the mood of excitement. The Americans think they're singing ancient stories about the Pharaohs. They're actually singing old Arab love songs. Burns tries to sing along, even though he doesn't know the words, which makes this even more amusing. And occasionally the Americans will race each other to a landmark ahead of them just for fun. And that's where I'm at now. Beni says we should arrive at our destination by tomorrow morning.  
  
March 12, 1926  
Hamunaptra  
  
We've made it to Hamunaptra, I cannot believe I'm here. Picking up where I left off, we kept riding through the sun and then, as night fell, it became significantly cooler than before. We rode through the night, and while Beni kept his eyes open, the Americans were lolled to sleep and eventually, I was too. Towards the morning, Beni's cries awoke us.  
"We will be there soon!" he shouted. I put my umbrella up again and then, in the distance we could see four familiar figures riding up to us. It was O'Connell, Evelyn, Jonathan and the investor. They looked remarkably small compared to our large group.  
"Good Morning, my friend." Beni said in greeting to the group, stopping a short distance from where they were. O'Connell and Beni had turned their camels to the horizon.  
"What the hell are we doin'?" Daniels asked Beni loudly.  
"Patience, my good baratm, patience." Beni said calmly, watching what was ahead of him. Only he knew what would happen.  
Henderson chewed his tobacco and sneered at O'Connell. "First one to the city O'Connell. Five hundred! Cash bucks!" he reminded him.  
"Half of them bucks are yours if you help us get there first." Daniels added, to Beni.   
"Oh, my pleasure." Beni murmured.  
"Hey O'Connell!" Beni said, turning his head to the American and smirking. "Nice camel."  
O'Connell smiled smugly and patted the beast's head. As I looked to the sky, I saw it had turned almost reddish purple in colour. The sun would be coming up soon.  
"Get ready for it." I heard O'Connell say to his group.  
"Ready for what?" Evelyn asked, looking curious.  
"We're about to be shown the way." O'Connell replied, looking back to the horizon. Then, over the horizon, came the golden shape of the sun, looking majestic. I lowered my umbrella slightly, watching it. Then, out of nowhere, rippling shapes of what appeared to be a large monument appeared and suddenly Hamunaptra was visible to all eyes on it.  
"Would you look at that?" Henderson said, dumbstruck.  
"Can you believe it?" Daniels gasped.  
"Hamunaptra." Burns added, grinning.  
"Here we go again." O'Connell said, sounding as if he encountered lost cities all the time.  
I couldn't find any words to describe my feelings. I felt as if I'd spent my whole career preparing for a moment like this, and receiving it when I least expected it, a strangely emotional feeling. Suddenly I snapped out of my reverie when Beni and O'Connell let out a cry, slapping their camels and beginning the chase. The Americans, Evelyn, Jonathan and their investor followed. Caught up in the moment, I raised my umbrella high into the air, let out a cry and suddenly everyone was off. Beni and O'Connell led the way, almost neck and neck until O'Connell knocked Beni off, sending him to the ground. I almost laughed at that. This reminds me so much of when I was younger, and just out of Cambridge. Racing camels all over the place, to the Valley of Kings, Sakkara, Giza, Memphis, Thebes as a youth ....I felt excited over what I could possibly find in the lost city.  
Now leading the way, O'Connell looked to be the first. Then suddenly Evelyn rode up alongside him and then took off at a galloping pace and rode into the city first, winning the bet for O'Connell. As I rode up the ramp and into Hamunaptra, I took in what was all around me. Spectacular columns....remnants of walls...obelisks and even a statue or two, but I could explore later. O'Connell's group took up refuge near a large archway. We set our camps up near a stone door that our guide had found on his previous visit. After a small meal, we set about entering the lost city. Climbing onto the top of the doorway, I began instructing the diggers to clear away the rocks and debris. Beni sat in his bunk, smoking a hookah and being lazy. Henderson joined me on top of the doorway and was watching the other team. Evelyn and her brother were polishing some old mirrors they'd found. O'Connell was tying a length of rope around a broken column and their investor was watching them, looking every inch of the fool that he was. I turned to watch them as well. Henderson looked troubled.  
"Do they know something we don't?" he asked me, still watching them.  
They looked like they did, but there was an air of inexpertness in how they were working. They didn't have any tools or ways of uncovering valuable artifacts. And Evelyn was bossing them around, telling her brother off. I looked to Henderson and smiled.  
"They are lead by a woman." I said quietly. "What does a woman know?"   
Henderson smiled back at me in agreement. "I was jus' wonderin'. I mean they have them mirrors an' all, what could be down there?"  
"Who knows? As I said when we first met, Hamunaptra was a fairy tale. Until now, I didn't even think it really existed. Maybe you should ask your little guide. He's the one who has been here before, right?"  
"I guess you're right." he replied and jumped down from the top and swaggered over to Beni. I couldn't hear what they said, but Beni suddenly looked very weak and terrified. Then, one of the diggers yelled at me. The door was finally clear of debris. Carefully, I jumped down and the Americans ran forward, Beni trailing them like a stray dog. I carefully examined the bronze door. It has lines of hieroglyphs around the edges. And there are pictures of Anubis and other Gods. Before I could properly decipher what was on the door, I was knocked out of the way by Daniels, who began to push the door open. Henderson began to help and with much might and power, the door was pushed open with a groan, revealing a dark corridor. Then, Burns ran up, brandishing a lantern and looking puzzled.  
"What's the matter?" Daniels asked.  
"I've lost my tool kit. I swear I had it when I was setting up..."  
"Never mind. You can buy 100 of 'em when we find the treasure." said Daniels, looking thrilled.  
I daresay there were people who looked less than thrilled. The diggers were looking very frightened. In the end, I picked three of them to come with us and left the others to look after the horses. Beni also looked frightened.  
"You first." said Henderson, looking at Beni. Beni nodded and with a torch in hand, he crept into the doorway.  
"What did you say to him, Mr Henderson?" I asked as we entered behind him.  
"He said that he didn't know the passages of the lost city and he couldn't guide us in there. I told him that we'd paid him, and we expected he would guide us like he said he would." Henderson replied, his hand steady on the handle of his revolver. We slowly went down the corridor. Every now and then we'd hear a gust of wind outside. I don't think there was one person who wasn't spooked by that. From the corridor we came into a dimly lit chamber. It was completely empty, so without much of a look, we turned into another dark corridor, Burns' lantern providing us with illumination. Then, we all heard something familiar: whispers. Henderson and Daniels immediately drew their revolvers, Burns and Beni did so rather reluctantly. Burns, more than either of his friends, does not like conflict. We could see an entrance to another chamber, and the shadow of a statue. Just as we reached the entrance, four faces jumped out at us, three of them brandishing guns. The Americans also pointed their guns, ready to fire at any moment. It was O'Connell, Evelyn, Jonathan and the Investor. There was silence for a second.  
"You scared the bejeezus out of us, O'Connell." Henderson said matter-of-factly.  
"Likewise." O'Connell replied, cool as ever.  
Burns was staring at Evelyn. She was clutching something close to her.  
"Hey, that's my tool kit!"  
"No, I don't think so." O'Connell spoke.  
Suddenly, we were pointing our guns at each other again. I felt like a fool. All this for a tool kit?  
"Okay." Burns stuttered, nervous. "Perhaps I was mistaken."  
Everyone lowered their guns. O'Connell looked pleased with himself.  
Evelyn spoke up. "Well, have a nice day gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting on with."   
"Push off!" I piped up. "This is our dig site."  
"We got here first!" Evelyn stated indignantly.  
Suddenly all guns were pointed again. This was really getting beyond a joke.  
"This here is our statue, friend."  
"Don't see your name on it...pal." O'Connell retorted.  
Then, to my surprise, Beni spoke up.  
"Yes well, there's only four of you and there's fifteen of me, your odds are not so great, O'Connell." he said in a slimy voice.  
"I've had worse." O'Connell replied, and pointed his gun firmly in Beni's d.  
"Yeah, me too." Jonathan added, his somewhat smaller gun also pointed. O'Connell looked at him strangely and Jonathan nodded, to verify it.  
"Oh, look for goodness sake." Evelyn burst, obviously sick of all the guns.  
She pushed down Daniels' gun, standing between two groups.  
"Let's be nice children," she said softly. "If we are playing together, we must learn to share."  
She then laid a hand on O'Connell's arm, as if to restrain him.   
"There are other places to dig." she said meaningfully. She was using her feminine charms to tame O'Connell. Smart girl. O'Connell lowered his gun, smiled slightly at us, then at her and we moved off in opposite directions without so much as a nod of acknowledgement. And that's where this entry finishes. We're taking a short break and I'm hastily compiling my notes. The fabled book is supposed to be under Anubis' legs in a secret compartment. But we must be careful....  
  
March 13, 1926  
Hamunaptra  
  
I write this on a particularly hot morning. My American friends are still sleeping. Yesterday ended with a mixture of blood, sweat and sand in more ways than one. After compiling my notes, I observed the Americans looking at a particular slab of stone strangely.  
"Say," said Henderson, tilting his hat up slightly and looking at me. "can you translate those lil' pictures on this here stone?"  
The way these Americans speak truly scares me. I nodded, placing my book down and kneeling close to it to examine it. One row on the base contained a pattern of Horus spreading his wings. The other had cartouches, which I began translating immediately.  
"This cartouche is Seti the First's." I reported to my American friends.  
"Who's he?" asked Daniels.  
"Did you do any research before we left?" I said in frustration. "He was a New Kingdom Pharaoh, and a wealthy one at that."  
"We hired you to do the research for us, Doc." Henderson snapped. "Now what does the stone say?"  
I resisted speaking back and ran my fingers over each picture.  
Burns grinned, his face lit up by the lantern. "So where's the treasure?" he asked hopefully.  
"Back in Cairo. Where do you think?" said Beni in a sarcastic fashion.  
I counted the slabs of stone on the base. According to most scholars, the book (and other treasure) should be in the top row, middle slab. I placed my hand over the stone, and nodded at the Americans.  
"Bring on the crowbars!" Henderson said, glowing with excitement.   
Eagerly, he took one from the diggers and began to pry at the loose slab with it. A very stupid thing to do.  
"Lets get us some treasure." he said, levering the stone up.  
"Careful!" I shouted, grabbing the crowbar to stop him from doing something very foolish. He looked at me, annoyed.  
"Seti was no fool." I continued in a quieter voice. "I think we should let the diggers open it. Hmm?"  
I looked in their direction. They looked rightly worried.  
Henderson looked from the slab to the diggers, curious.  
"I think we should listen to the good doctor, Henderson." said Burns, having an inkling of what could come.  
Henderson now looked confused, obviously having no idea how dangerous the stone could be.  
"Yeah, sure. Let the diggers open it." replied Henderson, and stepped backwards, removing the crowbar from the stone. The diggers approached the stone tentatively, then levered their crowbars into the top of the stone. Beni cowered over near Burns and Daniels. Henderson joined them, watching calmly. I began shouting instructions.  
"Zyeda! Zyeda!" I shouted. I knew now there was something very suspicious about it.  
"ZYEDA!"  
The stone fell with a crack and an almighty hissing noise and the shouts of the diggers came at once. Their skin was disintegrating in a cloud of salty smoke. I was right. It was a trap. Pressurized salt acid to scare robbers away. The men yelled in pain, clawing at their faces, falling to the ground. They were dying a slow and painful death. The Americans were shouting and scrambling backwards in fright. I backed up against a wall, shutting my eyes to protect them from the corrosive cloud. When I opened them, the dead men were lying on the ground and the cloud had subsided. Henderson was open mouthed in shock. Daniels was sitting on the sandy floor, breathing hard. Beni was yelling and cursing. And I could hear Burns retching in a corner. Carefully, I picked my way over to the men. Henderson found his voice.  
"What happened, Doc?" he said in barely above a whisper.  
"It was a booby trap. To keep the tomb robbers away."  
"You're right.....Seti was no fool." Daniels said softly.  
"Well it's too dangerous to continue work now. We'll come back tomorrow to finish it off." I said. The Americans didn't look like they were about to protest. Burns got up shakily.  
"What about the-"  
"We'll bury them outside the city. Beni, give us a hand here." said Henderson.  
Carefully, the Americans wrapped up the bodies and carried them out. I followed. As we walked, I thought I heard a loud crash and some dirt fell from the ceiling. There is something ominous about this place. The sun was setting when we got out into the camp. I felt quite relieved to get some fresh air. When told of their deaths, the diggers grew even more frightened. I know they're going to be reluctant to go digging from now on. Daniels and Burns went to bury the bodies and were gone for some time. I took the opportunity to put together more notes, read some books and make a cup of tea to soothe my nerves. Obviously bored, Henderson decided to come and have a little chat. He leaned against the pole of my shade in a relaxed fashion.  
"What is it, Mr Henderson?" I enquired, staring up at him.  
"Just out of curiosity Doc, but is the treasure really under that statue?"  
"There is treasure under the statue, I believe, but perhaps not exactly what you would call 'treasure', Mr Henderson."  
"What sorta treasure then?" Henderson drawled, chewing deftly on his tobacco.  
"Important treasure. A book that's allegedly made of gold."  
"Ah-hah! So that's why O'Connell wanted that statue." Henderson said, clapping his hands.  
I nodded in agreement. Though it is Evelyn that's particularly interested in a book, I thought. From the entrance, I saw Daniels, Burns and O'Connell, all looking grim-faced. O'Connell said goodbye to them, and moved off to his own camp.  
"What's the story?" Henderson asked them as they dropped their shovels and wiped their foreheads.  
"Interesting story." Daniels replied, plopping onto the sand. "Turns out our rivals have had a tragedy of their own. Their investor was killed."  
"Killed? How?" Henderson asked, astonished.  
"Just came tearing out of nowhere and banged into a wall, stone dead." Burns explained. "O'Connell reckons the madness killed him."  
"Yeah. Madness of the curse." came Beni's voice from behind us. He was lying in his bunk. "The city is cursed."  
Henderson chose to ignore that. Some diggers made a fire and we had a quiet dinner. Afterwards, Henderson went back to the tent for a nap. Burns went to clean himself up and Daniels decided to stay in front of the fire. I went back to my own tent and continued reading. Later on, I could hear hooves galloping. Surely our diggers wouldn't leave like this, I thought. Then, the galloping got closer, accompanied by war cries. Then, a large group of Arab men rode through the entrance, all dressed in black, bearing guns and swords and yelling war cries. I scrambled to my feet and sprinted to Henderson's tent.  
"MR HENDERSON! MR HENDERSON, WAKE UP!" I screamed, as the Arab men began setting tents alight and attacking anything that moved. Henderson rolled out of his tent. Daniels also ran over, as did Burns, his face half covered with shaving cream. They drew their guns and began attacking. O'Connell and Jonathan were quick to join them. I drew my pistol (I don't use it that much) and began shooting as well, from behind a pillar. My aim is not what it used to be, but I managed to knock a fair few down. The lead one was fighting with O'Connell, however, when O'Connell brandished a stick of dynamite at him, he stopped.  
"Enough!" he shouted to his riders in a thick accent. "We will shed no more blood."  
I stepped out from behind my pillar and joined the Americans. Daniels' arm was bleeding. Burns was clutching it. There were dead diggers everywhere.  
"But you must leave." he added to us. "Leave this place or die. You have one day!"  
He called to his men to leave, and they galloped out and away from the city. O'Connell regarded them carefully as they left, then helped Evelyn up, whom had evidently decided to put her bit in as well. He was very gentle with her, I observed. If I didn't know better, I'd say that he likes her more than he lets on to everyone else.  
Despite his bleeding arm, Daniels looked more determined than ever.  
"See? That proves it! Old Seti's fortune's gotta be buried on this sand!"  
"For them to protect it like this you just gotta know there's treasure down there!" added Henderson.  
"No," O'Connell said quietly. "These men are desert people. They value water, not gold."  
O'Connell had made a very good point. And none of the Americans could argue it. Burns stepped forward.  
"You know, maybe just at night we could combine forces?" he asked, looking at us nervously.  
O'Connell stared back at him. It did seem like the best thing to do. If anyone had any objections, they were certainly too tired to voice them. O'Connell nodded at Jonathan, and letting go of Evelyn, they tramped back to get their things. I looked down at my umbrella. It had been ruined by the tussle. I threw it down, disgusted. I then looked to Daniels, who was holding onto his bloody arm.  
"Over here, Mr Daniels." I said. Gingerly, he came over.  
"Let me see it."  
He removed his hand. There was a bullet wound.  
"Alright. Mr Burns, can you get me some warm water and a rag please? Come this way, Mr Daniels."   
He followed me to my tent.   
"Sit down." I ordered him then yelled to the diggers to clean up the battle remnants. Burns came up minutes later, holding a wash basin and a rag.  
"Arm out, Mr Daniels. This may sting a little."  
He held it out. I soaked the rag in the water, then squeezed it over his arm.  
"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!!! Sweet mother of Mary!" he yelled. Gritting his teeth, I repeated the process. Then after it was clean, I managed to find a bandage and dress the wound, then put it in a sling. After that, he seemed to ease up slightly.  
"Thankyou, Doctor." he said tersely, though he looked grateful.  
"Who were those people? They looked like the sort that attacked the boat." Burns said, toweling his face.  
"If they're coming back tomorrow night, then we'll have to be prepared." said Henderson, checking his gun was still in its holster.  
"Who says we're staying here?" Beni whimpered.  
"We're staying as long as we have to." snarled Henderson. The trio of men's voices all sounded at once.  
"If they do come back, maybe we're better off linking up with O'Connell's lot. We'll be prepared then."  
"But then we'll have to share our glory with them! Anything we find will be theirs too if we decide to join them."  
"But we've found the treasure! Under the statue! Haven't we, Doctor?"   
The three faces turned to me.  
"I can't promise you anything, gentlemen. This city has been nothing but a myth for the last 3000 years or so. There is a good chance there is treasure. And there is a good chance there isn't. Tomorrow we'll find out. Maybe then you should discuss to stay or not to stay." I said quietly. Burns nodded in agreement.  
"I don't feel like doing anything now." he said, yawning and wandered back to his own tent. Beni did also, and was asleep as soon as soon as he hit his bunk. Henderson and Daniels looked at each other, then at me. Daniels shrugged and wandered off to join Burns. Henderson regarded me for a moment before leaving me in peace, and allowing myself to fall into an exhausted sleep.  
I awoke early this morning, roused the diggers and sent them to set up things down in Anubis' chamber. Then, I quietly borrowed Burns' wash basin and cleaned myself up. Then I made myself a cup of tea and began this journal entry. In a short while I'll make my way down to the chambers myself to see the progress the diggers have made. When the Americans are ready, we'll begin excavating again, hopefully with some success today.  
  
March 13, 1926  
Hamunaptra  
  
We've found our treasure. And I, Dr William Chamberlin, have found the Black book of the Dead.  
The morning began well enough. I took notes, for a good half hour before the Americans and Beni came down, still looking ruffled from yesterdays events.  
"Goodmorning, Gentlemen. Ready to find your treasure?" I said warmly, smiling brightly at them.  
"I'll be damned if we're not." Henderson said, grinning from under the brim of his hat.  
"Hey you'll never guess what went on last night with O'Connell and that Evelyn lady." Burns said, smirking. "When they was shifting their things over here, she looked as tired as hell. I reckons she had a bit to drink last night."  
"First rule: Never drink when on expedition." I said seriously. "It interrupts your train of thoughts."  
The Americans looked downright insulted by this, but Henderson just told me to get on getting out whatever was under the statue. Once again, I brought the diggers forward. One crawled into the narrow space behind the slab we removed yesterday and gave a cry of astonishment.  
"He's a-found somethin!" Daniels said, delighted.  
Shouting instructions to him, he began dragging something forward. As it came to light, I could see it was a chest. My heart raced. Two more excavators came forward and began to help their companion. Carefully, they carried out the ivory and mahogany chest. It was beautiful, bearing pictures of Seti and images of Egyptian life. The diggers struggled with it, and it was relatively simple to deduce that there was something in it. The Americans were in rapture. Burns eyes bulged. Daniels smiled, marveling at the chest. Henderson stepped forward to look closer. The only one who looked worried was Beni, who was cowering near the entrance to the chamber. As the diggers set the chest down, I knelt before it, wiping dust away with my handkerchief. The Americans joined me. Daniels began stroking the lid, he wanted to remove it immediately. I pushed his hand away without notice, and began to translate the hieroglyphs around the edge of the lid.  
"There is a curse upon this chest." I said to them. They looked nonplussed.  
"Curse my ass." Daniels said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, who cares?" added Henderson.  
"Have a care, Mr Henderson. In these hallowed grounds that which was set forth in Ancient times is as strong today as it was then." I warned him. He looked at me, as if to say 'Do you think I give a damn?'  
Instead, he said. "Yeah, yeah, we understand. What's it say?"  
Slowly, I began to read the words aloud. My finger lingered on the last hieroglyph of the sentence. The Americans looked at me questioningly.  
"Death will come on swift wings to whomsoever opens this chest." I said quietly.  
The Americans looked at me in a mixture of worry and amazement. Beni was looking incredibly scared. A gust blew through the chamber, extinguishing the torches. The Americans stood up in reflex. The diggers, apparently, had had enough of this. Panicking, they ran out of the chamber, yelling.  
"We should not be here. This is not good." Beni murmured, looking around.  
The Americans, despite what the chest said, didn't look like they were going anywhere. So I continued to translate, my hands shaking.  
"It says there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse."  
"Yeah, well let's make sure we don't bring anyone back from the dead then, huh?" Daniels deadpanned.  
I continued on. I couldn't believe what I was reading. "He will kill all who open this chest and assimilate their organs and fluids, and in doing so he will regenerate. And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this Earth."  
The Americans exchanged horrified glances, but Henderson remained adamant.  
"We didn't come all this way for nothin'"  
"That's right!" Burns agreed.  
"It's the curse..." Beni whimpered.   
We turned to our guide, who was shaking with fear. "It's the curse! It's the curse! Beware the curse!" he yelled and turned on his heels and tore out of the chamber. The Americans looked at him, puzzled.  
"Stupid superstitious bastard." Daniels murmured.  
Then, Henderson and Burns began to pry the lid away. With a loud thump it came off, projecting a cloud of dust. The Americans backed up against the wall, expecting something to come out. When nothing did, we came forward tentatively, and I waved the dust away with my handkerchief, kneeling back down in front of the chest. Under the lid, there lay something, covered by an old cloth. My heart skipped a beat. Could it be what I thought it was? I kneeled back down before the chest, and trembling, I began to remove the cloth from over the object. There it was. Sheets of black metal, that bear beautiful pictures and inscriptions. Not made of gold as first thought, but I think this moment will mean more to me than any piece of gold found in this city. I found my voice.  
"Oh my God." my voice barely above a whisper. "It does exist. The book of the dead."  
Carefully, I grasped it in my hands and took it from the chest, the cold metal heavy under my fingers.  
The Americans were disappointed.  
"A book? Who cares about a book? Where the hell's the treasure?"  
"This, gentlemen." I said in the most serious voice I could muster. "This is treasure." I rose to my feet, still holding the book in front of me.  
The Americans were now disgusted and frustrated.   
"Hell, I wouldn't trade that for a brass-" he was cut off when Henderson kicked the box in frustration and one of the sides fell off. Inside were five canopic jars, each bearing the head of the god of that particular organ. They are alabaster, I believe, and inlaid with gold and lapis lazuli. All are in perfect condition but one, bearing the head of Sekhmet, was smashed. The Americans all crouched down, hoping for a better look.   
"There's your treasure, gentlemen." I said, watching them as they began to remove the jars from the chest.  
They were smiling, happily.   
"Well now we're onto somethin'" Daniels said, taking the one bearing the head of Duamutef (jackal) in his hand.  
"Wonder what sorta money this babies could fetch?" Henderson marveled, looking at the Qebehsenwef (hawk) headed one.  
"I can't believe you would even consider selling these!" Burns said, holding the Imsety (human) jar.  
"No, you will be donating these to the Museum of Antiquities in Cairo, won't you?" I said expectantly.  
"Are you mad, Doc? But if you want, you can have this one here." Henderson chuckled, passing me the jar with the Hapy (Baboon) head. I looked down at the book I was still holding. I didn't want to give this up to the dim-witted Americans and held it close to me.  
Henderson and Daniels decided to go up and celebrate, but Burns lingered behind them, and he could see I didn't want to lose it.  
"We have no use for it Doc, it's all yours." Burns said, smiling. As I gathered my things up, he began to walk away, but turned back and looked at me.  
"And Doctor?" he said, pausing.  
"Yes, Mr Burns?"  
"Thankyou for your help." he replied, and followed his friends up.  
I smiled. I think it was then that I finally earned the Americans respect. With a satisfied sigh, I went back up into the camp. It was well into the afternoon when I got back up. I found the Americans had decided to have a bit of a rest. O'Connell's group had not come up from their dig yet, so I found I had the afternoon to myself. I took more notes on my discovery, had a celebratory cup of tea, took a good look at my canopic jar and then began to examine the book. The book not only contains hieroglyphs and pictures on the cover, but a strange star-shaped indentation with the winged scarab god Khepri in the middle. I'm not sure what this is for, though. There are also latches that are keeping me from opening the book. No matter how much I've pried and pulled at the cover, there has been no success. When O'Connell returned, the Americans woke up and decided to go and gloat. Evelyn passed by me before, examining something in her hands. She stopped and looked at me as I tried to open the book. I stopped, my monocle popping out and stared back at her. She looked confused at first, then she must have realized what I'd found.   
"I believe you need a key to open that book." she remarked, and continued to her camp. A key? What sort of key? How does she know this? I'm still pondering this an hour after she said that.  
I have also learnt that our friends have found a mummy. Most unusually, a mummy that is still rather....fresh I suppose you could say. This mummy is also the only known sufferer of the Hom Dai curse, a legendary curse in which the cursed is mummified alive and placed in his sarcophagus with flesh-eating scarabs for company. The curse was supposed to have never been performed, the Ancient Egyptians feared it that much. The mummy was found under Anubis, so this man has to have been a great sinner against the Pharaoh, and a man of importance. It's also said that if resurrected, he will bring with him the 10 plagues of Egypt. Perhaps he is the one that is mentioned on that chest lid is the mummy. It would certainly provide a fascinating study. I would like to steal a look at the sarcophagus too, if I can manage to find it. O'Connell's team are keeping their locations secret from us.  
Another strange thing I've found is that my canopic jar bears the name Anck-Su-Namun on it. This woman is known as the mistress of Seti I, and was famous for her Pharaoh not allowing any other man to touch her. It is uncertain when she died, but some say she fell in love with another and killed herself because she could not be with him. Perhaps we will find her body somewhere in the city, if we decide to stay longer. I'm still waiting on the final word from Henderson, though it seems we might just be here another night. Henderson's confident we can find more, like the legendary treasure chamber that contains the relics of the Old Kingdom.  
I think right now, I will try again on the book. There has to be some sort of way to open it. Without a key.  
  
March 14, 1926  
Enroute to Cairo  
  
We are in grave danger. Very grave danger. It all began last night. I was sound asleep, when, I don't know why, I woke up. It was still dark, and the first thing I noticed was that the book was missing. I still had my canopic jar, but the book was gone. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked around. The Americans were all flopped over the place, and Beni was lying in his bunk. Jonathan was sleeping too, an empty bottle of alcohol nearby. Then my eyes fell on Evelyn and Rick. They were sitting together, and Evelyn had the book in front of her, and she was reading aloud from it. The curse was being fulfilled. I had to stop her.  
"NO!" I shouted, and Evelyn jerked her head in my direction. "YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!"  
Then this ominous rumbling came from afar. Jonathan sat up, wondering what the hell was going on. Beni sprung from his bed and the Americans ran out. I looked to the entrance of Hamunaptra. A great, black cloud was buzzing towards the city at a fast pace. As they got closer, I could see that they were locusts.   
The Americans, O'Connell, Jonathan, Beni and a number of diggers began running away from them as they flew into the city. "RUN!" O'Connell roared, leading the chase.  
I'm guessing I was the only one that realized that locusts can't hurt you. I grabbed the book, locked it and clutched it as the locusts flew through, quite a few landing on me.   
"What have we done?" I murmured as the unpleasant sensation of locusts came over me. Eventually, the locusts flew away, back into the desert. If it was possible, I relaxed slightly and began to gather my things up. I knew I must leave immediately. Then, through the entrance another black cloud came through. This time though, it was the men who had visited us the night before. They didn't attack, but they began to ride through the city. Their leader, stopped where I was, jumped off his horse and pointed his gun at me.  
"Who has read from the book?" he asked me. I backed up against the wall.  
"The young woman, Miss Carnahan."  
He lowered his gun. "She has resurrected the creature?"  
"The creature?"  
"When you found the book, did you read of a cursed one?" he asked urgently.  
"Yes, I did-"  
"He has been resurrected, and he will set out after you and your friends. He will kill you, if we don't kill him first."  
The thought of this corpse coming after each of us and killing us in the worst way possible rattles me to no end. Just then, another of his soldiers came running up, and spoke to him, telling him that they were coming out of the city. The leader reached for a horn that was hanging from his belt, and blew on it. A loud, trumpeting noise echoed through Hamunaptra and all of a sudden, the other men came out of nowhere and lined up. As if on cue, O'Connell, Jonathan, Evelyn, Daniels and Henderson hurtled out of a doorway. Still standing next to their leader, I dropped to my knees in order to get out of the line of fire.  
"I told you to leave this place or die. You refused" he said to the frightened group. "Now you may have killed us all, for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3000 years."  
"Relax, I got him." O'Connell said coolly. No doubt with a gun, like he always does.  
"No mortal weapon can kill this creature." the leader retorted angrily. "He's not of this world."  
Then, from behind us, two of the men came, supporting a figure. It was Mr Burns. His face was bruised and his eyes.....they were gone. He made a garbled sound, and I could easily tell his tongue had gone also. The two men deposited Burns with his two friends, and they immediately held onto him. Henderson and Daniels looked up at the men, their faces a mixture of anger and sadness for their friend.  
"You bastards." Daniels snarled, growing steadily angrier by the minute.  
"What have you done to him?" Henderson asked in an equally angry voice.  
"We saved him. Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave, all of you quickly, before he finishes all of you off."  
He then turned to his men, and instructed them to start searching the city. He turned back to us.  
"Now we must go on the hunt, and find a way to kill him."  
"I told you, I got him." O'Connell said insistently. The leader looked at O'Connell disbelievingly.   
"Know this. This creature is the bringer of dead. He will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop."  
I stood up and slowly walked over to the Americans. Henderson eyed the book I carried.  
"This is your fault! You found the damned book!" he yelled, and for a moment I thought he would cry.  
"Quiet." Daniels interrupted. "Can you do anything for him, Doctor?"  
"I'm afraid not. I can bandage his eyes, but he will be blind and mute for the rest of his life."  
"Well..." Daniels began, drawing himself up. "it's better than nothing."  
Burns tried to say something, but all that happened was a clogged sounding voice, and a small trickle of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. I took my handkerchief out and dabbed at it. Then, carefully and quickly, I bandaged his eyes and cleaned up his face, trying to soothe my own raw nerves. What can keep the creature from getting to us?   
Daniels and Henderson left me and went to see O'Connell about getting back. I have noticed that Beni did not come back with the others. Perhaps the mummy has already claimed its first victim....  
After I finished tending to Burns, Henderson returned with two horses. Taking my book and canopic jar, I climbed upon the white stallion that he offered me. Taking the reins in my free hand, I slowly trotted to the entrance, where Daniels, O'Connell, Evelyn and Jonathan on their horse and camels respectively. No one had much to say, Evelyn looked too shocked for words. Moments later, Henderson joined us, Burns holding onto him from behind.  
"Where are you lot off to?" he asked O'Connell.  
"Fort Brydon in Cairo. I don't know what after that. Suppose I'll come to a decision then."  
"Then we'll join you." he replied gruffly. I could see he was angry at himself for admitting defeat. O'Connell nodded in understanding. He gave his camel a slap and we began to gallop away. We went fast at first, and after a while, I could no longer see the great entrance or the towering pillars of Hamunaptra. I felt a tinge of sadness leaving, I don't know if I'll ever be able to go back there. But my thoughts of hiding from the creature overruled anything else that night, and I had an uneasy rest as we slowed our camels to a trot so we could rest. I awoke early to find that everyone but Evelyn were still asleep.  
"You couldn't sleep either, Doctor?" she said, looking at me sympathetically. She trotted her camel over to my horse.  
"Curiosity does kill the cat, doesn't it Miss Carnahan?"  
Evelyn looked ahead, a suitably muted look on her face.  
"Yes." she murmured.  
"But if fate will permit me to be just a little more curious, I may ask who your father was."  
"My father?" she said, looking bemused. "Well.....he was a great archaeologist......he went out and explored the lands of Egypt with such passion for his subject, it was all he ever did." she stated thoughtfully. Then, as an afterthought, she added. "Did you know him?"  
"No, but his name has done its rounds with the Cairo Egyptologists such as myself."  
"Well, I would think you'd have heard of him." she said, bobbing up and down slightly with the steps of her camel.  
"I hear our Yankee friends are sailing back to America. Will you be joining them, Doctor?"  
I paused. I haven't thought what I will be doing when I get back. Suppose the men can't kill the creature? Suppose it comes after me? I will have to get out of Cairo. Maybe I can go back to England and resume my teachings at Cambridge. Join Andrew and Selene there....  
"England, Miss Carnahan. To be with my children. And what of you?"  
"I'm staying." she said firmly, and I noticed a determined look in her eyes. "I got us into this mess, now I must get out of it."  
"Miss Carnahan...perhaps it's more appropriate to leave this to those men back at Hamunaptra." I said uncertainly.  
"Then perhaps you should be helping too!" she answered me sharply. "I believe you found the book, so you've had your part to play in this!"  
She was silent for a moment then, as if taking that time to cool off. Then, she straightened up slightly, turned to face me again and apologized.  
"It is not often that my emotions overrule my manners." she said seriously.  
"Think nothing of it, Miss Carnahan, I find myself in your same situation frequently." I replied, managing to produce a rather weak smile for her.  
She nodded. Her outburst must've woken O'Connell up, because she left me and began trotting alongside him, talking in soft voices.  
Well into the morning, the Americans awoke, followed by Jonathan and we began to pick up the pace back to Cairo. Henderson asked me what my intentions were. He looked doubtful when I told him I was going back to England.  
"Sure you don't want to come back to the states with us? Rather be halfway 'round the world than a sea away from a corpse after ya." he said seriously.  
"I think I'll manage, Mr Henderson." I told him. I do wonder whether I will though.   
  
We've almost arrived in Cairo now, I can see the familiar buildings coming into view. As soon as I get there, I'll pack my trunk and book a passage to England by boat as soon as possible.  
  
March 14, 1926  
Cairo  
  
I'm leaving this in my office for anyone who finds it. My life is too much in danger now. As soon as we arrived in Cairo, Evelyn, Jonathan and O'Connell set off for their hotel. According to O'Connell, they were 'packing to get away', but I think Evelyn was thinking otherwise, as she looked very angry as they departed. The Americans stopped at their hotel to get Burns cleaned up some more. We met down in the lobby.  
"Our boat leaves tomorrow evening, Doctor. Are you sure you want to stay?"  
"Yes, Gentlemen. I think I shall be fine."  
"Well then," Henderson replied, and put forward his hand. "it was might good havin' your assistance on this."  
I shook the hand, as I had when we first met. "Thankyou, Mr Henderson. And to you, Mr Daniels." I replied, also shaking Daniels' hand. "Give my best wishes to Mr Burns for his speedy recovery."  
"Will do." Daniels said quietly, and once again, I found myself back into my normal life, well not exactly. After saying goodbye, I went to my office, the book and canopic jar still in my care and began to put together my most important possessions. I have left two copies of my will, in case something happens on the way to England. One will be with me, the other enclosed with this journal. After packing my trunk, I went to Port Cairo and booked my passage to England. My boat will sail at four fifteen this afternoon. I've left my trunk in the hands of the cargo men with a generous tip, to save myself time. Then, I came back to my office, poured myself a glass of sherry, and attempted to calm my nerves again. I know I will be safe in England. There are recurring events that are rattling me to no end, though. At three in the afternoon, a meteorite shower came suddenly. I watched from under my desk as fiery chunks of rock fell outside and screams from locals reached me. And upon washing out my sherry glass, I found that the little amount left in it has turned the colour of blood, and on later discovery, so had the rest of the bottle. Two of the ten plagues of Egypt. I sense he is nearing Cairo. Then, not half an hour later, darkness swept over. An eclipse. This wasn't happening. It couldn't possibly be! An English warden ran past under my window, and on impulse I ran over and called out.  
"What's going on?"  
"Afraid I don't know Sir. Strange things happenin' here." he said, looking around cautiously. He continued to speak, though.  
"Just up the road at the hotel. Yankee been killed. Body found all funny and shriveled up." he said, making a face at the horrible image he, as well as I could see in my mind. The creature must've got one of them. Good Lord, please don't let it be Burns...I thought. But perhaps now is the best time for me to get out. It's unusually dark because of the eclipse, so I'll go now to the boat. I've still got the book and jar with me. I must keep them safe, as well as myself. I just hope I can escape, and whoever finds this journal will learn the story of Hamunaptra.  
  
Post Script: The same day this final entry was written, my father was killed. His body, like that of the American, was found dried out and deprived of all organs and fluids. The other two Americans met a similar fate. Mr O'Connell, Mr Carnahan, and Miss Carnahan survived though, and were able to tell me of my father's ghastly, terrifying death. It seems the creature he wrote of was his murderer, though Egyptian authorities refuse to believe it. My sister Selene and I would like to thank Mr O'Connell and Mr Carnahan for their effort to return our father's journal to us. Along with his will and this journal, his book of notes was found. It will be published as 'Hamunaptra: The Lost City'. It is on a final note that I may add that the creature was defeated by them, and so paid the price for his actions.   
Mr. Andrew Chamberlin  



End file.
